


confess your sins, ready for the moment of adrenalin

by SpiritTamer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative ending, join me in hell with this trash ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>then you finally face your opponent</p>
<p>(a different outcome to the lee-laurens duel. takes place the night before)</p>
            </blockquote>





	confess your sins, ready for the moment of adrenalin

“So, we’re agreed?” Laurens’ voice was stiff, his aggravation had grown in the last few minutes, which was expected when one was in a room with Charles Lee. He hadn’t properly calmed down since they got here, making preparations for the duel

Lee nodded, not looking at Laurens, still studying the pistol in his hands, the kind they'd both decided to use. He looked a bit disheveled himself, face slightly red, having shouted at Hamilton when he refused to choose an earlier time. John was aware that Hamilton would have gotten in the duel instead if only Washington had let him. He really was hoping they wouldn’t get in trouble for this.

“Four am tomorrow, as far from camp as possible, with these.” He held the pistol up, eyes narrowed back. His voice had a slight edge to it, annoyed even when they were having important conversations. 

Burr and Hamilton had left already, leaving the two to discuss any last minute decisions. It was probably a bad idea, the two of them alone when the stakes were so high. However, your second couldn’t solve everything. Neither of them wanted to back down and it was almost certain someone was going to shoot.

“You look like you're about to shoot me now.” He replied slyly, nodding towards the raised gun. Lee scowled- although it seemed he always was- setting it down on the table where Laurens’ own one sat. Given how much they hated each other, he almost thought he was going to. Although that might lead to worse consequences than the duel itself.

“I’d prefer to tomorrow.” The general rolled his eyes, looking proud that he just inferred he was going to win. What a smug bastard. Lee always did this, parading his decisions around like he knew exactly what he was doing. It was infuriating. The whole reason this duel was happening was because he didn’t know when to shut his mouth. 

“Too cowardly to do it now, Charles?” His voice dripped with a mocking tone as John took a step forward, getting right in his face, as they were close to the same height. He could see the tiny stubble on his chin, and Lee blinked at Laurens many freckles. 

“Don’t call me that.” He practically growled, taking a step backward from the soldier, pulling a disgusted face. Then again, the guy always seemed annoyed at something.

Feeling brave, and ignoring all common sense, he moved again, even closer to Lee. He’d never been in such close-quarters with him, used to seeing Lee shouting orders or standing by Washington. Or most commonly- running away

“What, do you think I’m gonna call you general?” The way Lee’s eyes widened made the room feel ten times more smaller. He was actually offended? He thought he deserved the title? After what he’d said about Washington, he thought Lee might be disgraced with the rank. 

He shoved John backward and took a pace back himself, now leaning against the wall. An annoyed huff left his mouth. “Shut the hell up, you are in no place to challenge me.” 

Says the one who just got challenged to a duel, he thought sarcastically, wondering how Lee managed to never think before he spoke. John crossed his arms, grin apparent on his face. “I’m not the one pinned between me and a wall.” 

The second the words left his mouth he regretted them, watching Lee’s face go from confused to embarrassed to insulted in about ten seconds. It would have been pretty funny, if he didn't look ready to kill the guy.

“Excuse me?” Lee grappled in front of him and pulled a startled John forward by his cravat, so they were flush up against each other, foreheads almost touching. “You're playing a dangerous game, Mr. Laurens.” He said through gritted teeth. 

John’s heart was racing, mildly worried Lee was actually about to grab a pistol and shoot him. However, he was far too curious and raised an eyebrow. “What are you gonna do about it, then?” 

The reaction Laurens expected was a punch in the face. Maybe even a few more swings at him, or for Lee to grab a pistol and knock him over the head. Anything painful, really. Whatever it took to get him to stop talking.

What he did not expect was for Lee to yank his chin upward and press their lips together, kissing him hard and making a small gasp escape John. It took him a few seconds to do something, eyes still open and blinking, staring at Lee’s closed ones. Luckily, he didn’t have to, for the other pulled away, head turned so he wasn’t looking at Laurens.

“I uh, thought it might shut you up.” He was red in the face now, cheeks producing a prominent blush, moment of courage and adrenalin fading away. He was- surprisingly- much less snarky and more embarrassed now. It would make sense for Lee to be proud of his sudden decision to shock John, but he now he couldn’t even meet his eye. 

Laurens still hadn't properly done anything, gaping at what had just happened. Lee seemed to realize he was still holding onto him and dropped his hand, allowing John to relax a bit. Not that he really could when he was comprehending this. “You can leave,” He heard Lee mumble under his breath. 

However, Laurens had a better idea, and put up a hand up to rest on Lee’s chest and tipped his mouth so he was kissing back. The unexpected murmur in the back of his throat and how Lee curled a hand around his side proved that he’d made the right choice. He then parted his mouth slightly, which Lee took as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. Without thinking he let out a tiny whine, opening his mouth more.

“Will you call me general now?” He said pulling away, looking at John with dark eyes and the hint of a smirk. Laurens laughed, one that was light and a bit too excited. He hadn’t expected this of all things, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to stop. 

“I don’t think I can when you’re kissing me.” He replied, sticking a finger at Lee’s chest, The other gave an over exaggerated confused look, eyebrows raised, eyes wide.

“Who said we’ll just be making out?” His voice was an octave lower now, an offer hovering in the small space between them. How they had gotten here was a mystery to both, but they weren’t questioning it, both agreeing that this was apparently happening. Maybe it was better than way, it was certainly a good alternative to shooting.

“Oh, shut up.” He said quickly, grabbing Lee’s collar again and giving him another deep kiss.

Needless to say, the duel never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this trash fic with this trash ship! forgive me if this isn't perfect;;;;
> 
> i might right a little follow of burr and hamilton's reaction, maybe.


End file.
